


太子殿下的神窟历险记

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 三花一怜





	太子殿下的神窟历险记

太子殿下的神窟历险记

 

“唔？”  
一场情事刚过去不久，谢怜还累得睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊感觉到被双冰冷的手拨进怀抱，下意识抬手搂住那人的腰，脸埋进对方衣襟里磨蹭。  
他太困太累，半点不愿动弹，赖进去就不想动，也不许抱着他的人乱动。花城总是一味纵容的，甚至还抬手摸了摸他潮湿的发顶。

因为武神外巡，谢怜已经七日未见到爱人，一回到家，看见这人扎着围裙抱臂歪坐在灶台前打瞌睡，心头立刻酸软欢喜得快要发疯，也不知怎么回事就顺理成章跟他在厨房滚了起来。  
纯情的太子殿下在给日头晃得忍不住捂住脸哭叫时走神地承认，八百年清修也挡不住瞬间心动。

 

花城胸膛安稳又坚硬，谢怜埋在他怀里眯了一会儿，给那双越来越不安分的手弄得浑身燥热，但又实在不愿动，哼唧几声表示出“我真的不能做了”的意思后，慢吞吞翻了个身，蜷起腿脚丫踩在爱人右掌心，用猫的姿势继续睡。  
黏糊糊湿哒哒的臀瓣被揉了几下，随即两根手指探入那尚且湿软抽搐小穴，谢怜皱着眉轻哼，配合地排出些精液，勉强抬起手臂，讨好般的搂住花城脖子。  
这一动作，他总算发觉出不对，抱着自己的那里是花城，分明是尊石像！  
谢怜大惊，连滚带爬翻身下来，那石像见他要跑立刻发难，咚咚两声追过来，一手钳住他布满吻痕指印和咬伤的腰，一手握住他一双手腕，将人严严实实压在身下。  
“放……开……呃……”谢怜瞥见制住自己手腕的那只手只有三根手指，后穴涨得奇怪，立刻意识到之前探入体内的两根手指断在里面，一时居然诡异的有些心疼。

他竟昏沉间被移动到了万神窟，花城却不在身旁。

石像不同雕刻者本人那样“乖巧听话”，吱嘎吱嘎俯下身来亲吻谢怜冷汗涔涔的后颈，声音含混，却幽幽荡着股虔诚之意：“殿……下……不要……怕……”  
天啊！血雨探花的石像会开口说话了！！  
谢怜昏沉中听见这句，立刻停下挣扎，这尊本应与“温柔乡”合为一体的石像，不知为何失去了另一半，还将他当成自己的“殿下”，谢怜给它压得膝盖酸痛两股打颤，臀缝被冰冷岩石不断摩擦，却无论如何都没法再出手。  
他不由自主想起当年山洞里以杀止欲的自己，想起小士兵焦急的声音和冲进来时剧烈颤抖的呼吸，想起花妖的笑声和后来三郎的和盘托出，又开始幻想妖物幻象出的自己是什么模样。  
那石像见他不再挣扎，也放松了些力气，谢怜总算能解救出一只手，正在绞尽脑汁想办法从石像身下逃出来，忽然听见一声暴喝。  
“你在干什么？！”  
“三郎！！”  
来不及阻拦，压在自己身上的石像在巨响中化为齑粉，花城抢在爆炸前抱起了跪趴在地上动弹不得的爱人，一挥手，万千银蝶携着粉尘飞出山洞，他将谢怜放回石床后，蹲在地上咚咚咚磕了三个响头，顶着满是血污的脸，哑着嗓子道歉。  
“殿下赎罪……三郎、我、我真的不知道它会……”  
谢怜慌忙挣扎着滑下床，蹲在花城身边给他擦血，他身体赤裸，蹭了几下就满胳膊血迹，腿又酸得蹲不住，偏偏花城还在那一个劲儿地抽自己嘴巴，他气得要命，抬手推对方一个屁股蹲儿，跨坐上去，搂着眼神有些涣散的爱人，柔声道：“你拉我出来就是了，打碎了做什么，那么好的石像，怪可惜的呀。”  
“胆敢侮……唔！”  
谢怜凶巴巴吻住他，舌头钻进去好一番搅弄，这些年花老师言传身教，将曾经不通风月的小太子教导得舌头格外厉害。被这么搅了几下，舌头底下的小筋又一次遭到撩拨时，花城再也受不了，抬手搂住爱人，狠狠回应起来。  
谢怜舌间衔着一口心跳不停往花城口中喂，被对方咀嚼吞咽下去，舌头在他口中搜刮一番，眯眼闷声笑起来。  
花城在唇舌辗转间试探问道哥哥笑什么，谢怜咕噜咕噜道笑你傻。  
“傻乎乎的，啊！”  
本就含着两根石头手指的甬道又添进两根，花城按压着内壁摸索一圈，皱着眉换了另一只手，两根食指拉开谢怜穴口，哄他自己排出那两根东西。  
这太羞耻了，谢怜犹豫一会儿，在花城小狗劫后余生似的湿润眼神里服了软，乖乖捂住肚子用力，类似排泄的感觉让他羞得眼眶通红，终于听见石手指先后吧嗒掉落在地的声音，立刻把脑袋扎进花城颈窝，呜呜哭了起来。  
花城一双手都在微微发抖，搂着谢怜好一通告解，提及自己感觉到石像异变前来查看时，谢怜总算迷迷糊糊记起自己是如何移动到这里的。  
他离不开爱人的怀抱，晕乎乎跟进了尚未干透的朱砂阵，又因为体力不支，昏倒在山洞口，又因为法力影响，被与“温柔乡”对应的、神智为完全开蒙的石像带了回去。  
思及此，谢怜立刻意识到，是“温柔乡”又出了问题。

“它怎么了？”  
“嗯？哦……有点……有点生病了。”花城难得欲言又止，谢怜吸吸鼻子，在他身上换了个姿势，蛮不讲理抱着花城的胳膊，奇道神像还会生病？  
正问着，山洞角落传来些许窸窣声，侧耳去听，甚至还有熟悉的、打唇缝不小心泄出的呻吟。  
谢怜汗毛都炸了，腾地站起来，摇摇晃晃挡在花城身前——将满身狼狈暴露无遗——朝声音来源眯眼看去，惊得脚一软，又坐回花城腿上，紧紧捂住脸，震惊得讲不出话。

“温柔乡”……“温柔乡”从哪学会这种事的！！！  
早在前一次石像失控，还可怜兮兮想要拔剑自残的“温柔乡”，竟然张着腿靠坐在山洞角落，正在笨拙地套弄自己的分身。  
到底怎么回事！！！石像成精了吗！！！！

谢怜无论如何都没法将那画面丢出脑海，年轻的自己眉头微皱生涩自慰的画面太过荒谬，他怎么都想不出头绪，求救地望向爱人，惊讶地发现花城眼底也闪着同样的难以置信。  
“哥哥……信我，刚才还不是这样。”花城干巴巴道，“我到的时候，这尊神像正在撕衣服，满地石头就是他闹出来的。”  
血雨探花不可免俗地爱屋及乌，提及神像，语气里竟也有几分宠溺，谢怜装作不乐意地戳戳他胸口，道：“刚才？三郎？你不陪我打盹儿，来看小时候的我脱衣服？”  
“我……哥哥！”花城急急忙忙要解释，刚一开口就发现中了套，瞧见爱人眼底幼稚又顽皮的光，便配合地举手投降，语气纵容又好笑：“听三郎解释呀。”  
“这尊神像似乎与其他不同，学会贮存法力，并连带我的那具一起有了低微神智……然后就……啊……”花城揉揉鼻头，耍赖地不肯再讲，搂着谢怜啄他脸颊。  
谢怜由着他亲吻揉搓，心想“温柔乡”他们可真聪明，不仅学会另一种纾解方式，还学会谈恋爱了——毕竟鬼王像言辞中饱含热烈爱意，如果不是得到回应，天底下哪尊石像心底的火苗会烧成燎原之势？  
可可可可是，三郎刚刚把鬼王像炸了啊，谢怜猛地睁开眼，忽然发觉四周亮了起来。  
之前裹挟粉尘离去的银蝶挤挤挨挨飞回山洞，绕着角落里委屈巴巴的神像打旋，银光闪烁间，鬼王像的身形渐渐出现。  
那石像刚一能动，立刻单膝跪下搂住把自己撕得赤身裸体的“温柔乡”，谢怜听见他含混说我回来了，自己的神像发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，应该是搂住了它……然后惊喘和石头摩擦声传来，吓了他一跳。  
太淫乱了！神仙本人捂住了耳朵。

 

“哥哥很好奇？”  
花城捏着谢怜下巴要他转回来同自己对视，亲了下对方依然红肿的嘴唇，挑眉笑道：“哥哥若是想看，我们不如凑近点？”  
谢怜哪里敢靠近那罪恶的小角落，登时拼命摇头假装自己是拨浪鼓，在被花城兜着腿抱起来走动的瞬间哀叫出声。  
不停渗水的后穴又一次被硬热阴茎入侵，因为被抱着，谢怜全身重量几乎都压在连接处，花城只小幅度顶弄几下，他便哭着求饶起来。  
距上一场情事结束不久，谢怜后面热辣辣地疼，花城浑身冰冷，在他体内的那一根却烫得要命，谢怜在颠簸中勉强攀住他肩膀分散些重量，恍惚间甚至觉得肠道里的液体在随着撞击而沸腾，他被烫得直哆嗦，偏生敏感点还被恶狠狠捅了几下，再也忍受不住，放声大哭起来。  
哭声惊动了角落里的石像，“温柔乡”也跟着呜咽起来，鬼王像似乎有些手足无措，哄了又哄，背后的哭声却越来越大。只好嘎吱嘎吱扭过身，恶狠狠瞪向始作俑者。  
石像明明应该是眼中无光的，谢怜却真的感觉到有视线落在背上，他昏聩间早就分不清楚是怎么回事了，羞耻感骤然在脑子里炸开，扑腾着要从花城怀中逃跑。

意料之外的，花城居然主动放开了他。  
谢怜被方才凶猛的操弄吓坏了，落地后立刻手脚并用往有光亮的地方爬，却不想没爬多远就撞进红衣人怀抱，那人温柔地拂开他哭得粘在眼皮上的刘海，声音清亮：“哥哥？怎么哭成这样？”  
随着眼泪逐渐抹去，谢怜终于看清了那人模样，少年花城马尾斜歪绑着，水红中衣敞着怀儿，眉眼跟几小时前的一模一样，他上来不及半真半假斥一声过分，这人就嘻嘻笑着吻住他，强行掐住他的腰，再次捅进穴里。  
谢怜被撞得哭个不停，肠肉剧烈痉挛，咬得花城加重了嘴上吮吸力度，谢怜大半条舌头被他拖了过去，翻卷再含在舌下，再把自己惹出来的干呕全然吞下，笑着哄道：“哥哥好会咬，再咬咬另一个好不好？”  
“……呃、嗯……嗯？”  
他的胸口忽然被一双手从后面掴住，两边乳头都糟了揉搓捏扯，谢怜本能地挺起胸膛配合，在奶缝被指甲狠狠划过时尖叫着射了出来。  
少年模样的花城贴在他耳边极舒服地叹了一声，道：“哥哥，真舒服啊。”  
他捏住谢怜臀瓣向两边掰开，朝他耳蜗吹了口气：“再让哥哥多舒服一点好不好？”  
谢怜刚刚射精，还处于无比乖巧配合的放空期，听见这话，慢吞吞点了点头，往后靠去，背后那双手立刻接住他，一手勾住他左腿，一手绕至身前套弄滚热的阴茎，帮着挤出剩余的。  
“唔……啊……好、呃好舒服……”谢怜配合地抱住另一条腿，完全靠在背后之人身上，终于在已经撑得褶皱尽平的穴口遭到手指试探性刺入的疼痛中清醒过来。  
……正在他身体里的是花城，那么后面的是谁？！  
谢怜挣扎起来，没两下就被身后之人掐住腰眼制服，刺入的手指转了几下退出来，谢怜来不及反应，就被那沾里些液体的手指探入口中，熟悉的饱蘸情欲的沙哑嗓音在耳边炸响：“太干了，哥哥帮帮忙。”  
身后之人竟也是花城！谢怜瞪大了眼，无奈对方用食中二指夹住他舌头把玩，只能徒劳地发出些呜咽，那根手指终于抽出，他刚来得及喘口气，就给那人捏着下巴贪婪吻住。  
两根手指不容拒绝地刺入体内，谢怜痛得皱起眉拼命挣扎，然而少年花城按住了他的脚，谢怜腰部以下动弹不得，甚至叫喊声都被身后的花城咀嚼吞下，很快就在手指抽插出的水声中泪流满面。  
穴口酸痛，肠道滚烫，一直被蕈头抵住的敏感带更是刺痒疼痛难忍，偏生他还挣扎不动叫喊不能，甚至在穴口撕裂出血的幻觉中尖叫出声都做不到，一切挣扎都被身后之人吞下，少年花城低头含住他的乳头，身前身后的折磨于快感很快逼得他四肢痉挛，竟是在这种情况下又射了一次。  
他浑浑噩噩听见埋首于胸前的人低低笑了一声，随即腰被掐住，少年花城带着他躺到在地，谢怜嘴唇终于得到解脱，立刻大口喘息，他眼前全是雪花点，意识有点不清醒，因此臀瓣轻轻挨了一巴掌时，乖乖又分开了些腿，跪得颤颤巍巍。  
第二根阴茎完全插进来时，谢怜已经哭哑了嗓子，压在他身上的男人反剪了他的双手，非要他用掌心笼着自己阴茎，食指搭在穴口上，感受自己是如何天赋异禀，同时吞吃两根巨物的。  
疼痛过去，灼烫紧随而来，两根阴茎带给体内的灼烧感瞬间逼疯了他，谢怜哀嚎起来，拼命绷紧小腹试图阻止巨物的先后撞击，两根阴茎几乎是不给他留喘息时间地顶撞，肚子又胀又热，敏感带被长时间刺激，肿得那附近的肠道都窄了一些，被两根同时撑开时，直叫谢怜惊恐地尖叫。  
太舒服了，成倍的快感，浑身上下过电一样不受控制，谢怜能感觉到肚皮凸起时撞上了少年花城的腹部，情不自禁叫得更大声，几乎想溺死在这场疯狂情事中。  
他爽得要命，射过太多次的阴茎又暂时硬不起来，身后的花城忽然停下动作，坏心眼地捏住他的手指，笑道：“哥哥这里好会吞，再吃一些会不会吐出来？”  
说着，强行要谢怜两根食指也刺进去，谢怜哭着摇头，对方试了几次，均听到了几乎破音的叫声，只好作罢，转而要谢怜自己掰住臀瓣，仅用膝盖维持平衡。  
这样一来，穴口无可避免地被向两边拉扯，两个花城中出的精液不停往外哺。谢怜哭个不停，摇摇晃晃撑不了多久就虚弱地到在少年花城身上，又给简直要捅到喉咙的剧烈顶撞吓得不得不再次重复动作，反复几次后，穴口又放松几分，甚至可以边随着顶撞，边见缝插针地潮吹。  
无法射精的闷痛在头发被拉起，口腔中闯入腥膻滚烫之物时硬生生被打破，谢怜边闷声叫着喷出少得可怜的透明粘液，边给不知何时出现的第三位花城口交，娇嫩的喉口被巨物闯入，谢怜顿时干呕起来，平日里很擅长的本事现在却一点都用不出来，侵犯他口腔的人拉过他一只捏着臀瓣的手，要他搭在喉结处，隔着一层薄薄皮肉感受下面的鼓起。  
谢怜双眼无神，眼泪流个不停，穴口配合地吞咽两根阴茎，喉口软肉讨好另一根，不只多久被射了满嘴，腹内闷胀更甚，浑浑噩噩地吐出口中那根，垂着头吞咽精液。  
他记不得被这三人弄了多久，直到身前身后两人将他抱起，第三位花城拉起他一条腿，蕈头磨蹭着紧绷的穴口，试探着往里闯时，崩溃大哭起来。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
谢怜倏地坐起，惊魂未定打量四周，他感觉到一些颠簸，昏暗中总算看清自己身处马车内，正抱着一件红外套蜷缩在软椅上。  
他忙了半拍想起，自己刚结束外巡，因为太累坐了马车，风信慕情主动提出护送，前者的理由是“你脸色不好我得看着”，后者则是“别一个没看住出什么事谢怜你最近越来越娇生惯养了花城是不是喂你吃了迷魂药”。  
……我到底都梦了些什么啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

 

“殿下？”风信的声音从帘外传来，“你怎么了？血雨探花的……红纱金轿子就在前面，你要是醒盹儿了，就过去吧。”  
“你说那么含蓄干嘛？谢怜？谢怜？谢怜你噩梦做完了吗？眼睛哭没哭肿？没消肿之前不许过去！免得花城找我麻烦！”  
“我操了你怎么说话的？谁没有个做梦的时候？以为谁都跟你一样？做噩梦想喊人都不知道叫谁？”  
“谁说没有？！我……”  
“你什么你？啊、殿下你慢点！”  
“谢怜你小心摔倒！”慕情看着动作快出残影的好友，翻了个白眼，嘟哝道：“这算怎么回事？我可没想过他是个恋家到这样的人。”  
风信瞄了眼红纱帐内搂成一团的声音，猛拍脑门：“都想哭了，下次可不能再让他出这么久外巡，喏，明年你去吧。”  
“我操了？！”

 

 

end


End file.
